


Safe With You

by rachdubs



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Unsafe Sex, barry is an angel, just sweet fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachdubs/pseuds/rachdubs
Summary: It wasn't until they were halfway through their class that the bottom of her shirt slipped up and he saw dark purple bruises scattered across the revealed skin and suddenly everything clicked into place and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> As per request of sweet Barry smut from my fellow Barry lovers over on the Split discord! This started out being a short one-shot and turned into a monster. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

He'd started going to adult art classes at the local community civic center and it wasn't because he needed to learn how to draw, because he obviously already knew how, but he liked meeting new people, especially people that shared his interests. Plus, he usually only sketched and was looking to expand his horizons with painting. It was fun and everyone seemed very nice and just did their own thing. The teacher was a sweet older lady around her early 60's and when she'd walk around the room, looking at everyone's progress, she always seemed to fawn over his work, and he  loved  being praised. So, yeah, the art class was great.

 

One day, a month after he'd started attending, he'd walked into the classroom and saw what could possibly be the most beautiful girl he'd ever come across, sitting in the spot next his. She was a unique beauty; long brown hair, ivory skin, rosy bow shaped lips, and big brown doe eyes. He swallowed thickly, unusually nervous. Barry was probably the most extroverted alter in Kevin's body, and yet, as he approached the seat in front of his easel, he felt his hands begin to sweat. The girl seemed nervous herself, though, she hadn't noticed him yet. That soothed him a bit and he put on one of his biggest friendly smiles and sat in his seat, setting his designer satchel under his chair. He turned to face her and she still seemed lost in her own world, biting a her nails—a nasty habit Kevin had as well due to his anxiety. He frowned. Her poor finger nails. What a shame, too, for she had lovely hands. Her fingers were long and elegant like a pianists.

 

Deciding she must not be used to social settings, he took it upon himself to make her feel more comfortable. "Hi, I'm Barry. You must be new."

 

The younger girl jumped, having not seen him sit down. His extended his hand to shake hers and, hesitantly, she gingerly grasped his hand lightly, shaking it. Her hands were as soft as he'd thought they would be.

 

"Um, yeah, I am. I'm Casey."

 

Barry smiled at that.  Casey . Probably short for Cassandra. It suited her. His gaze inspected her outfit and while the clothes were kind of drab, they looked good on her. Though, he doubted she looked bad in anything.

 

"It's nice to meet you. I love what you have going on with all those layers. Very 90's grunge." He complimented, gesturing to her clothes. Her eyebrows furrowed and she glanced down at her green flannel, grey hoodie layered on top and black worn out skinny jeans with her two year old converse for shoes. She seemed confused at the sentiment, clearly not understanding why he liked her clothing.

 

"Uh, thanks." She mumbled shyly, apparently not used to being complimented, and played with a loose string on her shirt. Hm, that wouldn't do. He made a note to compliment her whenever he could.

 

The teacher—Mrs. Flanery—chose that moment to walk in and the class began. He turned his attention to his painting, but couldn't help but be distracted by the quiet girl next to him.

 

_______

 

The next class a few days later, Casey seemed even more withdrawn than the last time. She had a solemn expression on her face, shoulders hunched in on themselves.

 

Barry was concerned about the girl. She reminded him a lot of Kevin and, while Kevin was wonderful, he was also very depressed and the thought that Casey might be too, upset him. He wondered what had happened. Did she lose a pet or a family member? What made this girl so despondent?

 

His concern sky rocketed when, as she reach up to paint the tree on her easel, her sleeve slipped down and he saw painfully familiar red cuts. The poor girl was hurting herself. She was more like Kevin than he thought. She must've noticed his gaze and just what exactly he was staring at, because she quickly jerked her sleeve back down and avoided his sad eyes, probably reading his expression as judgment.

 

His heart felt heavy and, in that moment, he made it his mission to befriend her, because he knew what loneliness did to a person. Kevin was a good example of that. So, when class was finished, he waited at the door as she was usually last to leave. She moved slowly, seemingly on purpose; almost like she didn't want to leave. As she strolled toward the exit, she paused when she saw him waiting for her. He smiled at her and pulled out his sketch book, tearing out a piece of paper.

 

"Hey, I've noticed you're kind of shy and I thought I'd give you my number in case you wanted someone to talk to." He wrote his number down using one of his charcoal pencils and handed the paper to her. She hesitantly took it. "I like knowing everyone, so if you ever want to compare drawings or just talk about your day, feel free to text me."

 

Casey looked at him in surprise. What the hell was this? Why did this guy she barely knew want to talk to her? It must be because he wants something, because no one was that nice and friendly if they didn't want something. She'd learned that in her short lifetime.

 

"Okay... Thanks." She mumbled quietly and he nodded, giving her a parting smile and went on his way.

 

Casey stared at the mans back, watched as he tugged on a gray beanie and opened the lobby door to brave the cold air. Who was this strange man?

 

She glanced at the neatly scrawled name and number. Before she could change her mind, she folded it neatly, shoving it in her jacket pocket.

 

That night, as she lay in her bed, freshly bruised from her uncle's abuse, she stared at the number until she fell asleep.

 

______

 

The following week, Barry made his way to the building his classes were held in, shoving his hands in his pockets and shivering. Even with his fingerless gloves, his hands felt like ice. It was the middle of December and it had just snowed the night before, so the air was brisk; his breath clouding in front of his face from every exhale from his mouth.

 

A loud, beat up blue truck rumbled up from behind him as he climbed the stairs leading to the entryway and he turned. The passenger door opened and a brown head of hair popped out, followed by the rest of Casey's body. She quickly slammed the door and bounded up the concrete steps, shuffling past him, seemingly unaware of his presence. She had the slightest limp to her step and his brows furrowed in concern. Barry followed after her and when he reached the classroom, she was already in her seat, head bowed, looking as if she was trying to shrink into herself.

 

It wasn't until they were halfway through their class that the bottom of her shirt slipped up and he saw dark purple bruises scattered across the revealed skin and suddenly everything clicked into place and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

 

Someone was hurting her, just like Kevin's mom had hurt him.

 

That night he couldn't sleep. Images of Casey being beaten by an unknown person flashing in his mind.

 

______

 

As their class ended a few days later, he waited for Casey again, determined to talk to her. He couldn't let her go back to wherever she lived in good conscience. He just couldn't.

 

As she approached, he straightened and she stopped. She must've seen the grim look on his face, because she shuffled uncomfortably, looking everywhere but him.

 

He knew. She knew he did. Why else would he look at her like that? His face was serious, concern in his blue eyes.

 

"Casey, the other day..." He breathed deeply. "I saw them—the bruises."

 

Her breath stuttered and she made to shove past him, but he grabbed her arm, gentle, but firm. He gazed into her eyes and shook his head.

 

"Whoever is doing this to you... I can't let you go back home with them. I know what it's like, to be scared and alone and trapped, and I can't let you walk back into that."

 

Casey looked down at her feet. She hated this—talking about it. She was 18, a legal adult. Even though she was still finishing her senior year of high school, she could leave her uncle and he couldn't call the cops anymore, because she had every right to leave. But anytime she mentioned getting a job, he shut it down immediately, knowing that if she got a job, she'd be able to leave and he didn't want that. He wanted her to stay under his thumb, be his punching bag. She wanted to leave, believe her, she did, but where the hell would she go? She'd be homeless and while Philadelphia wasn't as bad as Chicago, the streets weren't somewhere you wanted to be at night in the city.

 

"I have to." She sighed.

 

"No, you don't."

 

"Where would I go? I have no job, no money... I have no choice unless I want to be out on the streets and I would die out there in this weather." She gave him a somber look. "I appreciate the concern, but... This is just the way it is."

 

She slipped from his hold and Barry watched as she reached the glass doors that lead outside and he felt desperation clawing at his throat—because no, he couldn't let her go back; Kevin wouldn't want him to. Not after what his mom did to him—them. And before he could stop them, the words tumbled from his mouth.

 

"You can stay with me!"

 

She turned slowly and gave him an apprehensive look, and he understood why. He was a grown man, at least 12 years older than her—give or take a few years—offering to let her live with him, but he'd never take advantage of someone—especially her.

 

"I know what that sounds like to you and you have every right to not trust me. I mean, you barely know me, but... That's not what this is about. I'm not looking for what your thinkin', I just wanna help."

 

He was patient as she thought about it. He seemed sincere, but she knew how well that could be faked. But as she looked into his sorrowful eyes, she believed him. What was she really risking by going home with him? He could kill her, but that'd honestly be better than staying with her uncle. It was a dark thought, but it was the truth. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision.

 

"Okay."

 

______

 

Barry had been surprised she'd agreed so quickly, but didn't question it. He was just relieved she did. He didn't think he could go another night laying in bed, wondering if someone was abusing her at that moment. He hated the feeling of helplessness he felt as he thought about it.

 

They were currently walking across the parking lot towards his red Camry. Casey was quiet, but he didn't fault her on it. She had plenty reason to be quiet. Pulling out the key fob, he pressed the button to unlock it and quickly opened the passenger door. She hesitated only for a moment, eyes darting around the parking lot, before she climbed into the car, settling against the leather seat. He closed the door, careful not to get her feet, and made his way around the vehicle, opening the drivers side and getting in. Turning the key in the ignition, he hurriedly turned on the heat, rubbing his hands together.

 

"Brrrr! It's freezing."

 

She hummed in agreement, looking out the window. A blue truck pulled into the parking and her breath hitched in what he assumed was fear.

 

"It's ok, sweetheart. Just hide your face." He assured, shifting the car into reverse, backing out of the parking spot and shifting into drive. Casey released a relieved breath once they were on the road. Her uncle would be furious that she wasn't there, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going back home. Not when he was there, anyway. She still needed to get her stuff, but that could be handled when he was at work. It was hard to believe this was happening. She was going home with a practical stranger. He could rape and kill her and no one would know. As soon as the thought entered her mind, though, it left. She didn't know him, but he just didn't seem like the kind of man to do that. She was usually very good at reading people—telling the good from the bad—and he didn't give off any bad vibes, so she trusted her gut.

 

It was safe to say that she was  very  confused when they pulled into the employee parking area at the  zoo.

 

"Um... Why are we at the zoo?"

 

Barry chuckled awkwardly, scratching his neck and giving her a sheepish grin. "I, uh, I kind of live here—in the basement." When her face showed even more confusion, he continued, "I work here as a maintenance worker and they kindly let me stay here. I hope that's ok."

 

Casey gave a small smile. "Yeah, of course; I don't judge. It's actually kind of cool."

 

He perked up, smile widening. "Really?"

 

"Yeah, I love animals and you get to see them  everyday ."

 

"Well, maybe I'll give you a tour sometime." He suggested, and with a wink, he opened the car door, stepping onto the asphalt.

 

Barry quickly led her to the back of the building where they found a metal door that had a sign reading 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. He pulled out a key card from his wallet and swiped it through the slot. Once the light turned from red to green, he pulled the door open, holding it for her and gesturing with his hand for her to go first. She stepped into the dark hallway, glancing at the one flickering ceiling light and the exposed pipes, lining the walls and ceiling. It was ominous and she fought off a shiver.

 

"Yeah, it's pretty creepy down here. I hated it." He shuddered and nodded his head towards an iron gate and Casey followed closely behind, almost afraid something might jump from the shadows. He unlocked the padlock and tugged it open. They passed a row of lockers and finally reached a regular wooden door, which he also unlocked and pushed open. She hesitantly stepped through the doorway and down some stairs, coming to a brightly lit hallway. Barry moved passed her and gave her a reassuring grin.

 

"Come on, let's go call in some take out. I'm  starving !" Her stomach grumbled at the mention of food and he chuckled, leading her into a dimly lit living room. "Guess that answers whether you're hungry or not. Make yourself at home, I'll call something in. Chinese alright?"

 

She nodded and he disappeared down the hall, coming back shortly, minus coat, gloves, and beanie. And Casey never really noticed men, or anyone, but she couldn't help it when her eyes fell to his slightly exposed chest and collarbones. He seemed to catch her staring because gave her an almost flirty smile and she quickly darted her eyes away.

 

"Alright, I wasn't sure what you like, so I got a little bit of everything. Should be here in a little while."

 

She nodded and looked at her hands.

 

"You want me to take your coat? I can hang it up if you want." He offered, but she shook her head no.

 

"No, that's fine, thanks."

 

He sat down, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. Casey shrugged out of her coat and draped it across the sofa arm. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing and she realized it was her phone. She felt the dread consume her, her stomach heavy like lead. She knew who it was without looking, but she looked at the screen anyway.

 

It was her uncle.

 

She pressed the red 'END' button and set it down. It wasn't more than five minutes before she hear her phone chime with texts. She knew better than to read them, but she opened them and felt her breath stutter.

 

8:04 pm : Where the fuck are you? I swear to god, if this is another one of your stunts, I'm beating your ass when I get you back home.

 

8:06 pm : I knew I shouldn't have let you take that class. You're so goddamn ungrateful.

 

8:11 pm : Casey, I'm serious, where are you?

 

She felt a presence next to her and realized Barry had moved to sit closer to her. Placing a comforting—and surprisingly warm—hand on her upper back, he gently pried her phone from her hands, turned it to silent, and set it on the table. He tilted his head down to catch her and gazed her with a determined look in his cerulean eyes.

 

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again. That's a promise."

 

She nodded shakily, slightly in awe of him. Why did he care so much? No one had shown this much concern and kindness to her since her father. This man was an enigma.

 

He smiled kindly and removed his hand from her back, leaning into the couch cushions. She almost  missed  his touch and that was not a normal thing for her. Usually, she detested anyone touching her, but for some reason unknown to her, his closeness put her at ease.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Barry went outside to meet the delivery guy and came back in with arms full of take out bags.

 

"Um, just how much food did you  order ?" She gaped as he set the bags on the dining room table. There were four plastic bags filled to the brim with take out boxes and the scent that wafted into her nostrils made her mouth water.

 

"I said I didn't know what you wanted. Plus, I'm, like, really hungry."

 

Casey chuckled and sat in one of chairs placed around the wooden table. He held up a finger. "I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen and quickly returned with utensils and plates. They loaded them up—though he had to make her, because she felt weird eating his food—and ate quietly.

 

_______

 

"Ugh, I'm stuffed!" Barry moaned and slumped onto the couch. Her lips quirked at the sight and she leaned against the door frame. He turned his head towards her and groaned. "Why'd you let me eat so much?"

 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, please. We both know I couldn't have stopped you."

 

He pouted, because he knew she was right. He was an unstoppable force when it came between him and food. She yawned and looked at the clock. It was only 9:32, yet she was exhausted. So much had happened in the last few hours, she was worn out. Barry must have noticed, because he turned off the tv and stood up.

 

"You must be beat. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and where the bathroom is in case you wanna shower."

 

"I don't have any clothes with me."

 

"I'm sure I have something you can wear." He replied, leading her down the hall to a bedroom that was apparently hers now. The walls were a simple tan, the comforter on the bed was cream colored, and there was a night stand next to the right side of the bed. It was simple and clean, and that's more than she could hope for. "This is where you'll be staying. The bathroom is the first door on the left. I'll be right back, I'm gonna find you a change of clothes."

 

After he left her sight, she padded down the hall and stepped into the bathroom. It was all white. White sink, white toilet, white tiled shower and it was clean. She leaned toward the knobs in the shower, turning them so the water could heat up and looked in the mirror. She looked worn, but content. The closest to happy in a long time. For once her eyes weren't irritated and red from crying and she didn't feel the overwhelming need to cut at the moment.

 

Reaching for the zipper on her hoodie, she unzipped it and took it off, tugging off her black long sleeved shirt as well. She stared at her tank top covered torso, eyes tracing her scars. So caught up in her trance, she didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

 

"Casey..." Barry breathed out a shaky breath. Such a simple sound that somehow expressed the anguish he felt for this young woman.

 

Casey whirled around, grabbing her hoodie and covering herself. She was silent as he gazed at her. His eyes blurred with unshed tears, but he choked them back, knowing it would make her uncomfortable. The best thing to do was act like nothing was wrong, give her the clothes, and leave her be. He knew too well what it was like to have scars you didn't want anyone to see. He still couldn't let other people see them unless he trusted them, and as much as he wanted her to, Casey didn't trust him enough yet.

 

He cleared his throat. "I've got your clothes. They should fit, you'll just have to tighten the string on the sweat pants."

 

She slowly took them from his grasp, eyes avoiding his.

 

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly, clearly uncomfortable that such an intimate part of her body had been exposed to him. He understood, so he gave her a small smile and left for the office. He needed to make a video diary. Maybe if he talked to the camera, it would help this onslaught of emotions he was feeling.

 

_______

 

Casey felt humiliated, exposed,  violated —though, she knew it wasn't Barry's fault. He wasn't trying to invade her privacy, he was just being  Barry . Kind, sweet Barry who wanted to protect her from her uncle, though he didn't know much about the situation, he knew enough and she appreciated that he didn't press her with questions she didn't feel comfortable answering just yet.

 

She looked at the clothes in her hands. A black T-shirt and gray sweatpants. Sitting them on the toilet, she locked the door—something she was thankful for. People take locks for granted until they need them. Living with Uncle John, she always needed a lock, but didn't have one, which made things easy for him.

 

For thirty minutes, Casey took a shower without fear for the first time in years.

 

And she savored every minute of it.

 

______

 

The next couple of days were thankfully uneventful. It had been a Friday when Barry took her home with him and it was now Monday and school was just now letting out.

 

He'd taken her to her uncle's when the man was at work and helped her pack all of her belongings. She was beyond thankful that he hadn't called in sick or something. When he'd seen her wardrobe, he'd grimaced, but didn't say anything and they loaded up the Camry and left. She'd never been as happy as she was the moment she saw that horrible house in the rear view mirror. She'd never go back.

 

When they were putting her stuff away in her room, he gave a loud sigh as he folded her clothes. She glanced over at him and he had that same grimace on his face as before and she'd rolled her eyes and turned to him.

 

"What?" She huffed in annoyance at his clear disdain for her clothing.

 

"It's just... I cannot in good conscience let you walk around wearing this stuff. You have such a pretty figure and it's hidden by all these dark colors and layers!" He explained and she blushed at the compliment. "And the  flannel ! I mean, I love me a good flannel during fall and winter, but there's too much of it. You're not a lumberjack!"

 

She waited patiently for him to finish, hand on her hip.

 

"Please, let me take you shopping! We'll get you a whole new wardrobe!"

 

She shook her head vigorously. "Barry, no. I can't let you do that. You've done enough for me, I wouldn't feel right about it."

 

He stepped towards her and rested his strong hands on her shoulders. " Please,  let me do this! It'll be so much fun!"

 

She looked into his pleading eyes and sighed.

 

"Fine."

 

________

 

Casey was exhausted. How normal girls could shop for  hours  was beyond her. Her feet were throbbing and her arms were sore from the several heavy bags she was carrying. They'd been at the mall for  four hours , Barry dragging her from one clothing store to the next until they had everything he  insisted  she needed. The man loved fashion way too much and she felt like he enjoyed having a live mannequin he could dress up.

 

Dumping the bags on the floor, she sagged into the living room sofa. He followed behind her, bounce still in his step and she wondered how the hell a 33 year old man could have more energy than her.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna order a pizza and then you can start trying on what we got!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, pulling out his phone to call a pizzeria. "Whatever we don't like, we'll just return it."

 

As Barry ordered, she dreaded the thought of trying on clothes. She'd never put much thought into how she looked. Hated the attention she got from her uncle as it was. Dressing up was for pretty girls anyway. Casey wasn't one of those. No, she was damaged.

 

He finished placing the order, ending the phone call and excitedly rustled through the copious amounts of clothes, pulling out a chiffon dress he had claimed would look 'fabulous' on her.

 

"Here, try this on!"

 

She hesitantly took the dress into her hands, staring at it like it going to catch on fire at any moment. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 

"It's not going to bite you! Just go put it on!"

 

Giving him a look that expressed she wasn't very happy with him at the moment, Casey reluctantly went to the bathroom. She undressed and stared at the dress with contempt. Grudgingly, she slipped it on and glanced at herself in the mirror. The thin spaghetti straps barely covered a thin strip of skin, the rest of her scarred shoulders on display and the low cut v-neck of the hunter green dress showed more than she was willing to. Though most of her chest area was clear, the area between her breasts was marred with cuts and burns that had healed months ago. The silky fabric barely met the middle of her scarred thighs, which was something Casey hated. So much of her disfigured flesh was on display and she felt so  bare.

 

Slowly, after taking a calming breath, she opened the door and traversed the hallway, hesitantly stepping back into the living room.

 

Barry turned around at the sound of her footsteps and halted at the sight of the younger woman.

 

She was absolutely ravishing.

 

He couldn't help but let his eyes rove her body, taking in the exposed skin. The gentle slope of her breasts, the way the fabric skimmed her milky thighs. She was a masterpiece. He stepped toward her and stared at the beautiful specimen in awe. One of the spaghetti straps was twisted and he reached out to straighten it, but the strap slipped down her shoulder, the top of her breast exposed, and he could bring himself to fix it.

 

Casey couldn't figure out why he was staring, not able to place the look in his eyes, and began fidgeting self consciously. He was probably shocked at the sight of her scars again. She felt her skin burn with embarrassment and shame. She desperately wanted to cover up.

 

"What? Do I not... look good?"

 

His eyes snap to her face and his eyebrows furrow. " No . No, no, no, the exact opposite!" He rushed to explain. "You're..." he gulped and her eyes followed the movement of his Adam's apple. "You're... stunning. I mean, breathtakingly so."

 

Casey flushed at the compliment and she finally understood what the look in his eyes was. It was heated and wanting and she felt her heart race. She  should  feel uncomfortable by the barely hidden lust in his darkened irises, but instead she felt butterflies in her stomach.

 

His hand cupped her cheek, gently caressing the soft skin with his thumb. It felt comforting, his touch. She wasn't used to physical contact without the intent to abuse her. Casey hesitantly leaned into his touch, savoring the feeling of his warm hand. She met his gaze and he licked his lips.

 

Barry leaned forward slowly, giving her time to push him away, but she didn't.  Couldn't . She felt his hot breathe on her parted lips and her breath hitched. His own lips brushed against hers lightly, testing the waters. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back firmly and he took that as permission, deepening the kiss. It was electric. His tongue gently made its way into her mouth, flicking against hers and she shivered. His other hand went into her hair and he pulled her closer. She moaned and he walked her toward the couch, pulling her down to sit with him. She eagerly tugged him to her, leaning back and he settled over her, leg nudging between hers. His muscled thigh pressed into her center and her pelvis instinctively lifted against the contact. His hips rolled against hers, desperate for the friction, and she felt the bulge in his pants on her thigh. It didn't alarm her like it normally would and she wondered why. She felt safe with him and it was a good feeling. His soft lips trailed down her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking. Reaching her chest, he nuzzled her breasts with his nose, pecking each mound softly.

 

His fingers grazed her cloth covered nipples and she gasped. He grasped the straps of her dress, pulling them down until her breasts were revealed. They were perfect; indescribably so. Pale, ivory globes of flesh, not too big, not too small. Just big enough to cup in his hands. Her nipples were a dark pink, the same color as her plump lips. They were taut—hardened under his gaze. She was magnificent. He let out a shuddering breath.

 

"So beautiful..." He whispered, pressing his lips against a scar above her areola, tongue peaking out to lick the raised mark. She shivered and he kissed another one. "You're so beautiful and you have no idea."

 

His tongue lightly flicked against her nipple, circling the stiff bud and sucking it into his mouth. She arched into his body, fingers clenching into his shoulders. He sat back, pulling off his black Henley. Casey drank in the sight of his muscular body, eyes traveling from his hard pecs to his tight abs and the v-line of his pelvis. He was undeniably handsome and she felt a tingle in her nether regions. He smiled almost shyly and gave her a soft kiss.

 

His hand ran up her leg, caressing the silky skin of her inner thigh. Fingers brushing the edge of her black panties under the dress, he look into her eyes. "Can I...?" She knew what he was asking, and while she felt nervous, she also felt excited, so she nodded. Slipping his fingers into the sides of her underwear, he dragged them passed her ass and down her legs. Gently, he nudged her legs open and his eyes drank her in. Her pink sex was glistening with arousal and he felt his dick stiffen. He lean down to kiss her neck again, fingers drifting down her stomach to the wet folds between her thighs. He brushed her nubbin lightly and she jumped at the sensation. He circled her entrance teasingly before sinking his middle finger inside her heat. She gasped and clutched his bicep. Her eyes were closed; bow lips parted, releasing quick breaths. She was a vision. He added a second finger, thumb stroking her swollen clit. She whimpered and he curled his fingers, other hand brushing her hair from her face lovingly.

 

She could feel it building in her stomach; the climax that she was slowly reaching. His fingers pumped faster and he added a third, curling them again. His breath tickled her ear. "Come for me, sweetheart." He whispered and she came with a soft cry.

 

He brought his fingers to his mouth, tongue darting out to taste her juices. She tasted decadent; sweet and musky and all her own. He felt hands grasp his belt and looked down to see Casey unbuckling it. She popped open the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down. He grabbed her hands gingerly, gaze meeting hers.

 

"Are you sure? 'Cause we can stop. You don't owe me anything."

 

She nodded slowly and he searched her eyes, looking for any sign that she didn't want this, but there was none. Her eyes held only want and affection.

 

He licked his lips nervously. "Good." He pushed at the waist of his jeans and boxer briefs, letting them pool at his feet. She swallowed thickly, eyes falling to his bobbing erection. It wasn't huge, but definitely wasn't small, standing at seven inches. Pre-cum leaked from the purple head and she wanted to taste it, but definitely wasn't ready for that yet. Barry moved toward her, arms tucking beneath her knees and back and he lifted her body in his arms in a bridal carry, walking down the hall to his bedroom. He entered and gently laid her on the fluffy comforter, laying his body over hers.

 

"I didn't want it to happen on the sofa. You deserve better than that." He explained, pressing a kiss to her lips. Her tongue flicked against his and he moaned, settling his body closer to hers. He tugged the dress over her head, laying on the bedside table so it wouldn't wrinkle.

 

Wrapping his hand around himself, he rubbed the head of his cock through her wetness, bumping her clit along the way. She quivered and, moving into position, he pushed the tip in, entering her slowly. He continued until he filled her completely and she gasped. He shuddered at the feeling of her tight walls wrapped around him and tucked his head into her neck. He stayed like that for a couple minutes, letting her get used to him and he didn't move until she undulated her hips, desperate for friction. He slowly pulled out and sank back in. She felt like heaven. This was heaven. He could die right now and be completely happy. She rolled her pelvis against his and his pace picked up. Soon, he was fucking her at a steady pace; rocking into her quickly.

 

Casey couldn't stop touching him. Her hands ran over his chest, down his back, and settled on the gloves of his ass, pulling him deeper, nails biting into the pale skin. He filled her so perfectly. She felt like a part of her that had been missing had returned to her and she was whole again.

 

"Casey, baby. My sweet, girl. You feel so fucking good. So good..." He babbled, nose pressed to her cheek. She felt the tension rise in her stomach and her pussy clenched around him. He groaned, moving his hips faster, his head hitting that special spot inside her and she came. It was earth shattering, the feeling. She didn't want it to end and she sobbed from the pleasure. It took three hard thrusts before he followed her into the abyss and he came with a shout, filling her with his come.

 

They lay there for what could've been seconds, minutes, or hours, but they couldn't have known, too wrapped up in each other to know. Time stood still in that moment, his head in the crook of her shoulder and she ran a hand over his shaved head. He leaned up and kissed the tears from her cheeks, pulling out of her and laying on his back. He tucked her head against his chest and pressed his lips to her forehead.

 

"I've got ya, baby girl, I've got ya."

 

And in the quiet of the night, they drifted into a peaceful sleep, arms wrapped around each other, safe and warm.

 


End file.
